


Frottage

by Yeahyouwish



Series: Kinktober Prompts for Maxvid [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Max being a manipulative little shit, Max rapes David, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: Max uses the heat as an excuse to collapse in David's room- then he rubs off on him.





	Frottage

It was easily the hottest day of the year, Max thought. Even swimming was just barely taking the edge off, and for the first time, the thought of Neil’s precious air conditioner was deliciously tempting. 

Max stumbled into the councillor’s cabin seeking such a thing, but of course it wasn’t air conditioned in here either. He moaned. This AND subpar plumbing? What a nightmare. 

“Max, what are you doing in here? It’s a beautiful day outside, and it’s a day off! I thought you’d be relaxing by the lake!” 

He was certainly dressed for it, David noted to himself. He was wearing just his swim trunks and they looked a little damp. 

“It’s hot as balls outside, David. That’s not even humane weather conditions!” 

“Now, Max-” David began, but Max collapsed on the bed, half on top of him, and sighed. Contact of any kind with Max was often forbidden, so David just let him sit there. “Oh, alright. I don’t know it it’s cool in here, though. I’m not sure sitting on the bed while I write my notes for Monday’s camp is going to help you!” 

“Mddkl M MMmmdkjai dink.” Max mumbled into the soft fabric of David’s shirt. 

“Well, if you say so.” He went back to his notes. 

Honestly the only reason that Max was there at this point was because David was wearing nothing but his swim trunks, too. Ever since he’d seen David in those the first time, Max had been going through a sort of sexual awakening unlike any he’d experienced*. 

Max blushed madly, then began to rub gently, following the sensation throughout his penis greedily. It took David a little time to look up from his notes and down at Max, who was now humping David’s outer thigh with real need. 

“Whatcha doin’, little bud- bud- buddYYYNOMAXSTOPTHAT!” David pushed Max off roughly. He shot off of the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud. 

“Ow! What the fuck, David!” 

“MAX!” David screamed in real panic. “You can’t do that!” 

“Do what?” Max growled, annoyed that such a pleasant sensation had been so callously halted. 

“Wh-wh-what you were doing! That’s not… it’s not… appropriate!” 

“What the fuck are you talking about? It felt good, that’s all.” 

“Max, that’s fine when you’re alone but not to —- to- I mean, I’m a role model! Your councillor! Your- your-” He paused and cleared his throat. “I’m an adult, Max.” He said, suddenly formal. “And you are a child in my care. It’s not appropriate for you to - to- do that thing you were doing.” David said vaguely. 

“Fine, whatever.” Max climbed back onto the bed and laid on David’s pillow, where he immediately began rubbing off again. 

David blushed this time. “Max, stop!” He cried. 

“Would you leave me alone? I’m not doing it to you this time.” 

“B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-” 

“What’s your fucking issue?” 

“Max, language!” 

“Ugh.” Max continued rubbing. After a few seconds a little moan of pleasure came out, despite himself, and his cheeks reddened.

“Oh, god.” David whimpered. It was then that he realized he was still watching Max do this, and he was getting a little hot under the collar from it. 

“Oh. Oh. Oh, no. No, no, no…” David turned around and shielded his eyes, but he was otherwise frozen to the spot, listening to Max give little grunts of pleasure every few seconds. After a minute, he dropped his hands. Max was making so much noise, and David was getting so turned on by it, he couldn’t stand it anymore. He tried for a commanding tone, “Max,” he began, but Max just let out a particularly sexual moan that sent shivers crawling all over David’s sensitive skin. He pushed down on his own erection to get it to calm down, but that only served to make him give a sensual moan of his own. He covered his mouth. 

Then he saw the window was open. No, no, no! If Gwen heard, she’d come running! He couldn’t let her find him in this incriminating position (not that he was doing anything wrong- Max was the one-) He ran to the window and closed it with a deafening bang. Max didn’t react at all. He just kept humping David’s pillow, eyes closed, face blissful… 

David whimpered. What to do, what to do? Max never listened to him! There was no way David would get him to actually stop without making contact. Right. There it was. 

David walked over and started pulling Max off his pillow. Max kicked out and struggled. “Stop it! David! Common! I’m doing something fun! I thought you liked it when I was having fun!”  
“I told you this isn’t appropriate!” David argued. Max managed to squirm free and pushed David over. “W-woah!” He landed on the bed with a humph and started to get up again, but Max was already on top of him. 

“Fuck appropriate!” Max growled, and began to push up against David in just the right way, gently brushing their clothed erections together. 

“Oh!” David moaned, then exclaimed, “Oh!” Then he moaned again, “Ohhhh,” then, “Oh, no! No— Ohhhhh…. ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oh- No! Max! Maxxxxx Maxxxxx…. Maaaaaa- Oh! Stop it! Ohhhh, Max….” 

Max couldn’t help but grin like a maniac. He had David right where he wanted him. Soon this crazy counsellor would be jizzing his pants and begging for more. 

He was right. Before David knew what was happening, he was laying back and letting Max ride him straight to hell. Max giggled a little, but it wasn’t an entirely gleeful sound. He went harder, David throwing his head back in ecstasy. Little drops of precum wet David’s pants, soaking through his thin underwear. Max licked his lips at the sensation of a little moisture between them and rubbed his cock even harder into David’s. 

Soon Max couldn’t get enough. He was practically bouncing as David rubbed up against him. His head was thrown back, eyes closed, and his hands had gripped Max’s ass hard, pushing Max in for more pressure. They were both moaning as Max dry came, jerking a little with the pleasure of it. David followed him about a minute later, which was particularly satisfying seeing as Max had stopped moving and was resting in the afterglow on David’s chest as he just ground against the child on top of him. Max had a satisfied smirk on his face that told all, but he had liked playing innocent. He decided to loose it for the final hit. 

When David’s arms dropped and he lay spent on the bed with Max on top of him, humming sweetly in his soaked pants, Max lifted his head. “See? That was fun, right? We should do it again sometime.” 

David’s heart leapt and he slammed both hands over his eyes. Had he just let a child rub him off? He hadn’t, right? How could he BE so irresponsible? “Maxxxx” He groaned, so differently than his moans a second ago. 

“What? Fun’s fun, right?” 

“We really shouldn’t of done that…” 

“Cool, alright. I won’t tell anyone if you don’t. Hey, can I use your phone?” 

“What? Why?” 

“Because I won’t tell anyone if you don’t.” Max said with a wicked smirk. David sighed. 

No. No, of course no one could ever know he had done this. “Yeeesss. It’s on the table.” 

“Cool. Want to look at boobs with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> * Did anyone else see that comic on tumblr? I’ll credit them if I find it again because BOY HOWDY. And if you like Maxvid, ask me for my tumblr because it’s almost purely Maxvid, and nothing but camp camp! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please remember that if I get reviews or not will highly affect 1. If I’m predisposed to doing something for kinktober next year 2. If I’m predisposed to write more of that pairing or kink 3. If I predisposed to continue posting on AO3 or not.


End file.
